


Unlikely Match

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the day the Ministry of Magic had passed the marriage law, Hermione had imagined this very moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Match

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Law  
> Kink: partially clothed sex
> 
> Notes: This is not a pairing I ship, but friends of mine do and I owe one some fics. So I figured I’d hit two birds with one stone (and then let them fly away afterward because I’m a vegetarian and OMG killing birds, are you crazy?). My first ever marriage law fic. I have NO idea where this is going, but I’ve always wanted to try writing one.
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

Since the day the Ministry of Magic had passed the marriage law, Hermione had imagined this very moment. She knew there would be a match announcement. She knew there would be that first meeting. She knew there would be a ceremony with bonding magic. But it was the wedding night that had occupied her thoughts from the very beginning. 

And now that it was here, she realized she had no idea how to handle it. “Prof—Severus“ She winced. He had told her not to call him ‘Professor Snape.’ But they’d only met a few times after the matching, and it was difficult to see him as anything but her teacher from Hogwarts. What had the Ministry been thinking with this match? “Sorry.” She sat down on the edge of the bed, the train of her somewhat sensible dress catching, so she had to stand back up and adjust it before sitting back down again. “I thought I would be nervous, but I didn’t think I’d be  _this_  nervous.”

He nodded and leaned back against the wall. The law decreed that the consummation be somewhere neutral, somewhere officials could check up on them. A room at the Leaky Cauldron was only remotely better than a cell at the Ministry. “We’ll take it slow, Mi—Hermione.”

She smiled. “You were going to call me ‘Miss Granger’ weren’t you?”

Snape’s gaze lowered to the tan shag carpet. 

“I suppose I’m Mrs. Snape now.”

His eyes snapped back up, meeting hers. 

She held his gaze for a full minute then she stood back up. “This isn’t going to be some perfect, romantic wedding night. There’s too much history between us. So I suggest we just go ahead and have sex. It will be terrible. It will be awkward. But it will also be the worst it will ever be. We’ll build from there. How does that sound?”

“Perfectly sensible and attractive. It is no wonder we were matched up.” His arms, crossed in front of his chest, uncrossed. Then hung at his sides for a moment, then lifted, and she moved into them. 

He smelled like a hundred different potions ingredients. He was warm, like the flames beneath a cauldron. And he trembled like… like she was trembling. Standing on her toes, she reached up and caught his lips in a tender kiss. He froze for a whole second then gave in to the sensation. Kissing was basic, simple, and actually quite good. Severus Snape’s kisses were intense but sweet. It felt good to be cradled in his strong arms, getting to know his rhythms of breathing and the steady thump of his heart against her breast. 

She reached down, fumbling with his belt, then his fly. His crotch was hot, his cock leaking with need. Hermione was surprised to find him so far along so quickly. They’d only just begun. 

He hitched up her skirts, surprised to find she was wearing fancy, lace underpants. He hooked his fingers around the waistband and tugged downward. They were barely down to her knees before she whimpered in need and he used a nonverbal spell for lube. 

There was no play, no teasing, and no talk. And there was surprisingly no need for it. Snape slipped in. Hermione clung to him, gasping. He pivoted, thrust. She rocked to meet him. He muffled his groan into her shoulder when he came. She buried her face in his robes as an orgasm seized her.

And when it was over, they only moved closer, holding each other tightly. “That…” Hermione began, not sure how to finish.

“Was that acceptable for a first time?”

She nodded against his chest. She was so comfortable nestled there, like she belonged there. “Acceptable? No, it felt amazing!”

“I agree,” he said softly, thoughtfully, still a bit out of breath himself.

“And if it only gets better from there…” Hermione closed her eyes. 

Snape kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek upon her brown hair. “Perhaps the Ministry knew what it was doing with this match after all.”


End file.
